Love is a Battlefield
by Jimbo the stick
Summary: This story is about complicated love. Rated R for future chapters. No Draco in 1st chapter


Love is a battlefield

Summary: What happens when two boys....or men fall for the same gal???

Disclaimer : Plot-mine

Characters: not mine

Ch.1

Battle within

" Harry, I love you, but not in that way. " Hermonie sat next to Harry on the floor. The boy had just confesed his love for her in a very emotional speech, but Hermonie was not inpressed. " Well....why not? " Harry ran a trembling hand through his untidy hair, " I mean, we....w- just why? " Hermonie could tell he was deeply hurt by her refusel of him, but she had this feeling it was right. " Harry, it would never work out. " Harry sprung up from the floor, " So, that's what you think? " Hermonie arose to meet his face, " I don't think that, I KNOW that. " he moved from her face and paced in front of the fire, something he always did when he was angry. " So that's it?, " His voice trembled as he spoke, " You don't think of me as a...boyfriend? " Hermonie frowned and brushed his cheek with her hand, " No Harry I don't. " Harry 's eyes shot anger at her calm brownish eyes. " Your loss, " He muttered as he broke away from her and stormed out of the common room. Hermonie sat down on the couch and looked down. She remembered something Harry had said to her:

_When I look at you, Hermonie, it hurts. You make my heart ache. I want you to be my wife…._

Suddenly, her vision became blurry. " Oh, crap! Don't cry now! " , but she couldn't stop the oncoming tears. Hermonie picked up a pillow, covered her face with it and started to sob. She couldn't believe she refuse a man like Harry. He was everything she ever wanted and more, but she felt there was someone 10x as better as he was. She laid down on the couch, tears falling on the couch as she fell on her side. She felt so disgusted with herself. Finally, she gave in to sorrow and fell asleep.

Harry slammed the doors to the Great Hall open. He was so angry at Hermonie and himself. How could he have been such a fool? To express himself as he did was like jumping off a cliff with no parachute. He plopped himself down in a seat and looked beside him. People were staring. " WHAT ARE YOU BUGGELING YOUR EYES AT????!!! " he screamed, " DON'T YOU ALL HAVE SOME MANNERS!!!???? " People quickly turned away and chattered among themselves. This is when Harry's best friend, Ron Weasly, sat quietly down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, " How did it go, mate? " he asked in barely a whisper. Harry shrugged the hand off his shoulder, " She dumped me, Ron. " Ron let out the breath he was holding, " Sorry, Mate. " Harry put his head on the table, " I love her, Ron. So much. I have never felt this way about a gir-….woman before. " he lifted his head and met Ron's eyes, " I want to be with her forever, Ron. " Ron shook his head in a " yes I know that " manner, " Well, what are you going to do now? " " That's the thing, " Harry sighed, " I don't know what to do next. " Ron arose from the bench, " Well, give yourself time, ok? I gotta go. Ginny wants me to help her with her homework. " Harry shook his head gloomly and put it on the table again. He, he himself, Harry Potter for the first time, fell in love.

Hermonie walked gloomly up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, hanging her head all the way up. She was tired and her head hurt from all the confusion. Why did she let her feelings get the best of her? She could have accepted Harry, become his wife, and live happily ever after.

But fairytales don't always have a happy ending, dear fanfiction reader.

This young woman was caught in the middle of her feelings and the man who loved her. Which was she going to choose? " Oh, god, I hate this!!! " she yelled out loud, " I hate it all!!!!!!!! " She fell on the stairs face first and started to sob again. She knew that girl, Cathy from Ravenclaw was right, " Love is ridiculous. Love is hurt and pain. Love is a battlefield. " Hermonie picked herself up and continued up the stairs.

Ok me first ( besides others ) does it suck? Too short? Too long? I HAVE A QUEST FOR YOU, READER!! R&R!!! Greatly appreciated!!

JazminFlower


End file.
